The present invention relates to spray guns and more particularly to a locking device for spray gun which device facilitates a rapid positioning and readily disassembling of a cylinder inside the spray gun.
Typical spray gun 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a container 2, a lid 3, a cylinder 4 and a electromagnet 5 inside the housing to actuate an oscillating armature 6 to force a piston 8 moving forward so as to aspirate the paint inside the container 2 into the cylinder 4 spraying out to the atmosphere through a nozzle 11. An adjustable anvil 7 on the right side of the oscillating armature 6 to adjust the oscillating extent of the armature 6. The electromagnet 5 is controlled by a press button 10. Because of the lid 3 is integrated with the cylinder 4, the lid 3 must be secured to the bottom 12 of the housing by screws 9 prior to the assembly of the cylinder 4 into the housing. It is known that after finish of a job, a certain amount of paint may congeal in the cylinder 4. To clean the congealed paint, the cylinder 4 must be disassembled by unfastening a plurality of screws 9. This is wearisome job and waste time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,789 and 3,899,134 all adopt fastening means that difficult to assemble or disassemble. And U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,999,646 and 3,445,068 also have the disadvantage of integration of the lid with the housing. It causes more difficult to remove the cylinder out of the spray gun to clean up.
Recently, some of the producers adapt threaded cylinder. But it is still inconvenient.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structurally improved spray gun in which a locking device is provided to facilitate a rapid assembling and/or disassembling the cylinder into the housing of the spray gun and the assembly is rather stable.
Accordingly, the structurally improved spray gun of the present invention comprises a hollow housing with a handle, an electromagnet in the housing operated by a pressbutton switch, an oscillating armature pivoted to a rear side of the electromagnet which actuates the armature to make oscillatory action, an adjustable anvil to control the oscillatory span of the armature, a cylinder disposed in side the housing in which is an elastic no-return cork in front end and an elastic piston in rear end, a nozzle at front end of the cylinder and a lid integrated with the bottom of the cylinder to engage with a container containing the paint. When the armature impinges the piston to move forward, the paint is aspirated from the container into the cylinder and sprayed out to the atmosphere through the nozzle. This disclosure is characterized in that a locking device is provided in the housing make incorporation with the check blocks on the outer periphery of the cylinder so as to facilitate a rapid assembly and/or disassembly of the cylinder into the housing and the assembly is rather stable.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.